Princess of Twilight
by junebug21694
Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy are joined by a girl they meet in Traverse Town. Bad thing is, Riku doesn't like girls stronger than him. REWRITE!


Well I started writing this again. It's about time I rewrote this.

* * *

Prologue

My whole life changed because of that stupid storm. I could have just lived my miserable life and been all right but no, a purple hurricane had to appear in my life and whisk me away. My life was going in the right direction. Then it came.

* * *

It was sunny when I left my friend's house. I was in no hurry getting home since it was a beautiful day outside. Suddenly out of nowhere, clouds appeared and it started to rain. I tried my best to beat the rain home but a few minutes later, these dark little monster things started to appear everywhere. One started to jump on me when suddenly a huge key appeared in my hand. Out of some weird instinct, I started slashing the little monsters until I collapsed.

When I regained a bit of consciousness, I saw a person with very round ears in a cloak standing right next to me.

"Nandini, don't worry, you are going to be all right." A high squeaky voice came from the cloak. He took out a vial from his pocket and poured some of the liquid in my mouth. "This should hold you until Traverse Town." And I drifted back into sleep.

When I woke up the next time, I saw three faces staring at me.

"AAH!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Calm down. We won't hurt you. We're all friends here." The girl in pink said sweetly.

"Aerith, cut the sweet crap. You're freaking her out." The girl with short black hair said.

"Personally, you both must be freaking her out." The guy said.

"All three of you are freaking me out." I piped up.

"Atleast you are alright. I am Aerith and that's Yuffie and Leon. What's your name?" The girl in pink asked me.

"Nadi."

"So… you want to get out and look around?" Yuffie asked me.

"Sure."

* * *

They showed me around the town and told me more about what happened to my world. It was eaten up by the heartless, the mosters that attacked me. It happened to many other worlds. That's why I had ended up in this place, Traverse Town. I had also learned that my weapon was called a Keyblade. It was really powerful and day after day I was getting better. I was almost ready to leave Traverse Town but Leon wouldn't let me leave.

All he said was, "He will be here soon."

"When is soon?" I asked him impatiently. Yuffie was rubbing off on me. He grabbed my head and gave me a noogie. We both laughed so hard after that.

* * *

A few days later there was someone in the hotel room and the trio and Cid, the guy who runs the Accessory shop were starting to make secret meetings when I was "out". Soon Leon told me to go to the wall in the 3rd District and watch the courtyard. Bossy.

As soon as I reached the wall a giant purple Heartless fell down from the sky. There was a boy, duck, an odd looking dog fighting the heartless. In about fifteen minutes (A/N: That is how much time it took me to beat that. I kept forgetting to equip potions) the heartless was defeated. The boy, duck, and dog started to talk to Leon and the others. It was an interesting the group.

After a while Aerith signaled me to come down. I jumped down to the group of people.

"Hi," I said very meekly which was a surprise, because I am usually very outspoken and people say I am a loudmouth.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, this is Nadi, and she is special like you and important to the worlds. Nadi, show them," Yuffie told her.

I should them the Keyblade and they were all in awe. I thought if their mouths weren't hinged to their jaws, they would fall off.

"You have a Keyblade!" the trio yelled.

"What? A girl can't have a Keyblade?" I asked angrily.

"No, it's nothing like that ma'am. It's just that we thought that there was only one Keyblade wielder," the dog said warily and politely. I think that his name is Goofy because he looked like his name.

"Okay. Now you know," I said bitterly.

"Nadi, this is Sora," Aerith told me pointing to the boy. He looked a little embarrassed.

"This is Donald," pointing to the duck. "Name one reason she should come with us. We are on an important mission to find the king!" Donald quacked.

"Nadi, didn't you mention meeting someone on your way here?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, he had big round ears and gave me a potion so I would reach here safely. But I don't see what that has to do with the king," I told them confused.

"I think you saw the king on your way here and that means you should go with them," Leon told her and Donald shut up.

"Come on. Don't hate me. Plus, it's better to have four than three." I said playfully.

"She should come with us because I still need to find Kairi and Riku," Sora said," Wait not should, will." He said with a firm voice. Donald sniggered.

"Are you guys going to get going anytime soon?" I asked the three, "I have been here for the past three weeks and it's getting pretty boring here!"

-


End file.
